


Not Your Son

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [33]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not Your Son

The next morning, you made yourself comfortable on the couch, with few intentions of moving. The remote was in reach, you had a cooler with drinks, you had Heimdall’s bouncy seat close by, and his boppy pillow next to you. He was currently stretched out on the cushion next to you, sounding sleeping. When the doorbell rang, Steve all but sprinted to get it, lest the sound wake the infant.  

Tony bit the inside of his cheek as Steve opened the door. “Morning.” He nodded.

“Morning. She’s in the living room.” He motioned, catching his breath. “Heimdall’s asleep so, speak softly.” He chuckled.

Tony nodded, walking in with soft steps. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards you, standing in front of you with a weak smile. “Hey gorgeous.” He mentally winced, having not called you that since way before you broke up.

You blushed, smiling up at him. “Hey you.” You replied softly. “Sit, watch tv.” You pointed to what was currently a commercial.

He blushed as well as he sat besides you, softly kissing your cheek. “I’d say hi to Heimdall but I do not want to wake him.” He chuckled softly.

“I thank you for that.” You smiled. “He’ll be waking up in about an hour to eat. Hence me camping out right here.”

He nodded in understanding. “How bout I get started on breakfast? Or I can order some?” You could tell he was nervous by the slight waver in his voice.

“Order some.” You chuckled. “Enjoy Harry Potter with me. There’s a marathon on.”

“Don’t…don’t you own the entire set?” He asked.

You shrugged. “For one, this means no one has to change the discs. Secondly, commercial breaks are perfect for when I have to get up to use the bathroom.”

He smiled at that. “You’re adorable.” He pulled out his phone. “I can order for the guys too.” He concentrated on typing.

“Thank you.” You turned your attention back to the tv when the commercials ended.

He ordered a variety of things and slipped his phone back into his pocket before watching the screen as well. There was a silence that took over, and it was going from uncomfortable, and normal. It was very weird to him.

Thor entered the room and smiled at the sight of his son, your hand gently on his stomach. “I am needed in Asgard for the day, little one.”

You pouted. “You can’t stay for breakfast?”

He moved over and kissed your forehead. “I shall be home before dinner, I assure you.” He told you, not wanting you to be upset.

You nodded. “You know if Steve’s staying in today then?” You smiled as he said bye to Heimdall.

Thor nodded. “I believe him and Barnes shall be taking their job this evening after I return.” He told you.

“Okay. Thanks.” You smiled, kissing his cheek as he leaned down again.

“I’m gonna go wait for the delivery man.” Tony cleared his throat and walked to the front.

You watched him go, wondering if he really wanted to be there. You didn’t want to force him to spend time with you.

Thor knew you were concerned and kissed your head once more. “He is just adjusting little one.”

“I hope that’s all it is.” You told him. “Tell your parents I can’t wait to be able to bring Heimdall to meet them.”

“I’m bringing plenty of photos.” He chuckled. “But I will relay the message. See you soon.” He smiled and left you there.

You could hear him and Tony talk for a minute, but then silence as the door closed. Heimdall shifted slightly, making you look over, but he was still asleep. You knew once he was awake, it wouldn’t be quiet for a bit.

It was a few minutes before Tony came over with a plate made for you. He settled besides you again with his own plate.

“Thank you.” You said softly with a small smile. “Smells great.”

He nodded. “Of course.” He smiled then focused on the screen, eating slowly.

Heimdall woke up crying when you were about half done your meal. “Can you put this on the table for me?” You handed it to Tony before scooping Heimdall up.

He nodded and did as you asked, watching as you took care of Heimdall. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore, tired. Bit worried about breastfeeding, to be honest.” You told him once the infant latched. “I really wanted to, but we’ve been discussing pumping, and formula.”

“Understandable.” He nodded. “If there’s anything you need me to get you, no matter the price…” He shrugged.

“I don’t want you to keep buying me stuff, Tony.” You told him gently. “I just enjoy your company when you have time for little ol’ me.”

“I’ll always have time for you.” He nodded shyly, brushing off his pants.

You smiled at that, patting Heimdall’s diapered bottom lightly as he nursed. “I’ll remember that.” You nudged him slightly.

He smiled and nodded, patting your leg gently.

After Tony ate, and Heimdall was fed and burped, you smiled at your friend. “Hold him while I finish eating?”

Tony blushed, but knew he couldn’t see no so he opened his arms. You smiled as you gently passed him over, giggling at Tony’s flash of fear.

He smiled as he held Heimdall, stroking his cheek with his thumb before rubbing at his head as he softly hummed.

Picking up your plate, you got comfortable and watched the movie. Although your attention was torn, listening to Tony. Steve leaned on the doorframe and raised an eyebrow. “You look more comfortable with a newborn than I’d expected, Stark.”

Tony had a snide comment on the tip of his tongue but instead he gave a half smile. “Yeah, well…” he shrugged. “He’s cute.”

You chuckled. “Wait until you’re holding him and he fills his diaper. He did that to Bucky yesterday!”

He smiled. “That’s okay, it’s what they do.” He tapped Heimdall’s nose before looking at you seriously. “I know you don’t possibly need more protection, but know I’d do anything for this kid. He’s already got my heart.” He admitted before looking down at him.

Hearing that made you tear up, your food forgotten.

Steve scoffed, making you both look at him. “Need I remind you he’s not your kid.”

For the first time in a while, you shot him a look.

Tony sighed. “I know. Does that mean I can’t care about him?!”

Steve shrugged. “You don’t care about anyone else but yourself, so I’m looking out for him in the future.”

“Steve!” You frowned. “That’s uncalled for. Tony has been trying, and I trust he’d never hurt Heimdall.”

“It’s fine.” Tony nodded, grateful for your words. “I can get going…” he offered.

You shook your head. “No, at least finish the movie?” You motioned to the film. It was about half way through Goblet of Fire by now.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Steve shook his head and retreated to a different part of the house. You made a mental note to talk to him after, wanting him to understand that Tony had been a friend, and you only wanted that back.

Tony stayed quiet the remainder of the movie, only making soft hushing noises when Heimdall cooed.

“I know you, so I’m saying this now. No tiny Iron Man suit for him for his birthday.” You teased Tony as you watched him put him in his bouncy seat. “Wait a few years.”

He let out a small chuckle. “No worries, a tiny hammer is what you should worry about. I’m sure Thor is having one made right now.”

“I will kill him.” You joked. “But, thanks for coming over. Maybe after my 6 week checkup, I’ll come visit the Tower.” You smiled. “Change of scenery.”

He nodded. “Pepper has been making sure majority is baby proof so.” He shrugged with a smile. “But yeah no problem.” He stood.

“Give me a second and I’ll walk you to the door.” You smiled, maneuvering yourself to get up.

He immediately took a hand of yours and supported your back as you stood. You groaned and rolled your shoulders. “Sitting still made me stiff.” You joked.

“Want me to…” He blushed as he stood differently to rub at your shoulders.

You chuckled. “Sure. Just for a moment.”

He obliged and rubbed out the different knots he felt. “Better?” He asked after a few minutes.

“Much, thank you.” You blushed as you pulled away.

“Anytime.” He chuckled, kissing your cheek.

“Alright, get going.” You told him. “I’m sure you’re itching to get back to your lab, and I need to have a word with Captain Grumpy.”

He nodded. “See you later sweetheart.” He waved before walking out the door.

Once the door clicked shut, you moved to check on Heimdall, and then moved to call to Steve.

Steve was lying in his bed, going through some documents. Hearing your voice, he raised an eyebrow before setting his things down and making his way to you. “Everything okay?” He asked.

“No!” You told him. “I wanted to talk to you about how you treated Tony. Now, i know you aren’t happy with anything that he put me through, Steve, but I told him once that I wanted his friendship back. And I’m getting that. He’s been nothing but kind since we blew up at each other and while it’ll take getting used to, I’m trying to put it all behind me.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Well sorry for looking out for you and Heimdall. You wanna be bestfriends with Stark? Fine.” He raised up his hands.

You looked at him, hurt. “He was my friend before we ever dated, and I’m sorry that I don’t want to let years of friendship go to waste!” You defended yourself. “If he hurts me, or pisses me off, you know that I won’t stand for that. However, I won’t push him away while he’s trying to be a decent person.”

“He already messed up! There shouldn’t have even been the idea of friendship. I’m sure Thor would agree with me if he were here.” Steve sighed.

“And the entire team has punished him for it. He’s punishing himself for it, too!” You pointed out. “I’m an adult, and I can judge if I can handle a friendship or not. I beat myself up for months for feeling like I tore apart the Avengers. Don’t you dare make me go through that again.”

“You didn’t tear apart the Avengers. Tony did. And you’re defending him.” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he looked around.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “What do you want from me?” You asked. “I’m doing the best I can, and I’m doing what feels right.”

Steve shook his head again. “Nothing. If you’re doing what feels right then there’s nothing I can say or do to change that.” He sighed. “I’m gonna be in my room…”

Your shoulders sank as you blinked away tears. “No matter what I do, I lose.” You let out a half chuckle, shaking your head. “Just go.” You waved towards the way he came. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

Steve sighed, feeling instantly guilty. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He shrugged. “I’m just being jealous I guess.”

“You’re human. It happens, babe.” You moved over, kissing his cheek. “But, I still get to curl up with you at night, remember?” You could see doubt in his eyes as he nodded.

He kissed your cheek back and gave a small smile. “I’m still gonna work on reports for a while.”

“Okay. I’ll be watching Harry Potter with OUR son.” You hoped he’d realize there was no reason to be jealous.

“Okay, I’ll check in, in a while.” He kissed your head softly before shuffling up to his room. Your stomach was in knots as you moved to the living room, and you were sore enough to cave and take a pain killer. You did so, getting a comfortable enough blanket to cuddle with as you returned to Heimdall and Harry Potter.

After he’d nursed again, and back asleep, you drifted off yourself.

Steve as promised came down to check on you and gently took Heimdall up to lay besides him while he worked. Every now and then he’d glance at you and smile.

Bucky came in from outback, Charlie yapping excitedly. He chuckled when he saw Steve and leaned down to peck Heimdall’s head. “Doing okay?”

“Yeah. We had a bit of a fight, but it’s over with now.” He assured him.

“Lovers quarrel.” Bucky teased, sitting next to his friend. “But as long as everything’s good.” He shrugged.

He sighed. “It was about Tony.” He said simply.

Bucky nodded understandingly. “I mean he did a lot the day of the birth, and I’m sure we’re all sorta thankful for that. But he can butt out now.”

“It’s not that easy. She’s doing what feels right, and she wants to be his friend again. I think part of her feels bad for him. He got it bad after what he did. From everyone, and for good reason. Her heart is too good sometimes.” Steve sighed heavily.

“And you think he doesn’t deserve it right?” Bucky played with Heimdall’s socks.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t. I want to protect them.” Steve glanced down at Heimdall.

“And you’re relationship.” Bucky added.

Groaning, he let his head fall back. “That, too. I can tell she’s trying to hint I don’t have to worry, though.”

“Truthfully, I would worry so I can see where you’re coming from.” He cleared his throat. “It’s not like Tony is trying to come back into her life, she’s doing all the work. So you’re not in the wrong for worrying.”

“Well, she made a note to remind me she curls up with me at night, and that Heimdall is our son.” Steve pointed out, looking over to where you were sleeping. “I’m going to always worry, but I don’t want this to cause tension with us. She already had other things on her plate.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I get it. You seem to be doing good then.” He smiled.

Charlie came over and sniffed Heimdall before licking the top of his head gently, making Steve chuckle. “They’re gonna be best friends.”

Bucky nodded, smiling. “You got a good family thing going here.”

Steve nudged his best friend with his foot. “You’re family, too.”

“Yeah, I’m the fun uncle.” Bucky grinned.


End file.
